The Scam
by Judy Greenleaf
Summary: AU When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save the life of Legolas and the other royals.
1. introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Tolkien does! I am not making money of it.

Summary: Who can you trust when you can't even trust your friends? That is the question continuously running through Aragorn's head as he is led on a mystery trying to figure out what happened to his friend, encountering one deceitful person after another. 

****

I would like to thank you if you are taking the time to check out my story. It means a lot to me. Thanks!

****

The Scam

Chapter 1

****

AsI looked into the eyes of my captor and all I saw was pure hatred and deceit. How she had managed to fool all of us, I do not know. But now as fate would have it, I was pressed up against a tree with a dagger pinching the skin on my neck.

"It didn't have to be this way Estel."

I started to smile, something I had not done in a long time, believe me. How could she act like it hurt her to do this? It didn't hurt her. Wait, wait, wait! You don't know the whole story do you? Well I guess it would help you to make an opinion of your own about my captor if you knew how we ended up finding ourselves like this.

Now keep in mind, for all of these events that you are about hear, I was only present for some of them. The others came to me from listening to my friends who were actually there to witness it. Let us just pray that I will have enough time to fill you in, before she does decide to end my life, which I guarantee she will do. Here we go…

*

"Legolas, are you almost ready?" called Thranduil. "Your mother and your siblings are getting restless. You can perfect you shooting skills later!"

The flaxen prince put his arrow back into his quiver as he walked back to the back entrance of the palace of Mirkwood where his father was waiting for him. "I've been waiting for you forever. It took you long enough" he jested to his parent who playfully swatted his head in return. 

Thranduil had a very close relationship with his youngest child, actually he had a close relationship with all four of his children. I think he was even beginning to become fond of me, after all I was there quite often considering I was in fact Legolas' best friend. I'm 19 years old and Legolas acted like he about 10. We must have made his father laugh quite a bit. I wasn't there this day though, now I wish I had been. Maybe the outcome would have been different. Anyway…

All of the royal family mounted their horses. Queen Riandry got up and rode on the same stallion as her husband while each of their children had their own. Their oldest, Prince Thandarion galloped on his horse right beside them. The second youngest, Prince Rydel and Legolas rode beside each other behind them. The second oldest, Princess Thianna rode solemnly behind all of them. All of them had blonde hair except for Rydel, he had dark hair, I think that's why they matched his name with their mother's. 

They dismounted their horses at a small clearing, by the borders of a breathtaking waterfall. I would go there with Legolas and Rydel when I visited.

Their family, being as close as they were had decided to spend the day with each other on a family picnic. It was a wonderful sentiment, but unfortunately someone had plans to tear this loving family into shreds. Why anybody would want to do that, I don't know. I don't care what her reasons are, this was definitely uncalled for. 

"This is the perfect place for our picnic" Riandry exclaimed with a smile. The only dream that she had ever had was to raise a happy family that would spend…well forever together. I wish her dream could have come true. But as fate would have it, her dream was destined to be forgotten and disregarded by someone we all should have been able to trust our lives with.

"Come on you guys, sit down" Thandarion laughed as he watched his younger brothers chase each other around the open spaces or the clearing. Thianna took this time to approach her big brother and she rested her slender arm upon his shoulder. 

"They're never going to grow up are they?" she grinned. 

"Not today anyway."

"Everybody watch out!" 

Upon Rydel's warning Thranduil immediately got to his feet to check out the area. It appeared as if they were being ambushed by elves. Now I found this hard to believe when I first heard it too, but it is the truth. I do not kid you about that, or anything else for that matter.

"Thianna go with your mother" Thranduil told his daughter as he unsheathed his sword and prepared to go to where his sons had already begun fighting not too far ahead. 

She nodded and ran to where Riandry was concealing herself behind the stallions. "Don't worry mother," the young maiden said to her parent. "They will be able to take care of themselves."

Rydel was so confused as to why they were being attacked by elves. He knew about the history of dark elves, but he thought that it was behind them. He thought that the elves were united once again. A sheltered life he lived no doubt. Regardless that they were of the same race, these dark elves were going at him in hopes of killing. Apparently you could see the hate in their eyes. He cringed as he felt the tip of the blade dig into his shoulder, but he brushed it off with grace and continued fighting. 

Thranduil and Thandarion were fighting back to back. King and future king. It would have been sweet, if under different circumstances of course. All they were trying to do now is save the lives of each other and those that they loved. 

Legolas, a renowned fighter he was, was still being pushed further and further towards the edge of the cliff and towards the waterfall drop. Though it would have been most definitely a frightening experience, my friend had encountered worse in his life. Rydel badly wanted to aid his little brother, but he was being cornered by about four dark elves. 

Blow after blow Legolas was able to block, which well wasn't much of a surprise to anybody. He may have been the youngest child, but one could argue that he was the most skilled in combat. But regardless of the fact that he wasn't getting a scratch on himself he was still being forced to go nearer to the edge of the rocky cliff. 

At this point Riandry couldn't stand to watch her youngest on the brink of falling to his certain death. She stood up from where she was hiding and prepared to do something about it herself. 

"Mother, don't! They'll be fine." Thianna begged her mother not to show herself to the enemy. It was absurd, wasn't it? To put yourself out in the open when you are unarmed. But look at the other outcome. Would you really want to watch one of your children disappear? I can only imagine what must have been going through the queen's mind at that moment. 

"I have to go Thianna" the queen responded as she brushed away her daughter's hand. "You stay here and don't move an inch."

Riandry then ran through the combat field to where Legolas was fighting for his life. When he saw his mother coming…Rydel said you could see the fear etched on his face. It kills me just to think about what he must have been feeling then and there. However that little pause cost him the advantage in his fight with the dark elves. A laceration across his chest cost him his footing and he slipped from the edge. It was a miracle that he was able to grab hold upon a rock. Riandry dove and took hold of his hand with her own two regardless of Legolas' pleas to let him go and save her own life. Evil smiles crossed their enemies' faces when they saw this predicament and they inched closer and closer. 

"Mother, let go. Let go of me, please" Legolas begged as a solitary sparkling tear fell down his pale cheek. 

"I will never let go of you" Riandry responded. But it was then that she felt a hard foot jam down so hard on her back. 

"Legolas, Mother!" Thianna cried, which finally alerted Thranduil and Thandarion to the circumstances that the other members of their family were in. They had yet to even notice because they were so intent on taking down their opponents. 

However it was far too late. The blow to her back had caused Riandry to loosen her grip on Legolas' hand and he fell. She, herself was then kicked from where she was precariously perched upon the edge and she was lost to the royal family of Mirkwood. 

"No!" Thandarion screamed as he watched them fall. "No!" 

The dark elves managed to stab him through the lower midsection, which caused him to fall to his knees from the shock of the pain. But the evil individuals were not through. There was only a few of them left and they knew unless they took off soon, they would not have the chance to do so later. So before Thranduil reached them, they stabbed the crown prince once more, through his chest. Then they fled. Cruel they may have been, but not stupid, no far from it. 

Rydel, Thranduil, and Thianna all ran to Thandarion's side. They knew these were his last moments. As much as they wished they could have saved him, it was impossible. 

"Mom…L..Legolas…" he mumbled through tears of pain.

"They're fine, absolutely fine" Rydel responded hesitantly, glancing at his father, who nodded with consent. "They'll be okay."

"That's good. That's good" Thandarion said weakly. "I love you guys." His brother's words made Rydel start to weep, something he always tried not to do. And when Thandarion's hand fell limp, Thranduil and Thianna began to cry as well. 

Three of their kin had been lost in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Crying may not seem like the most 'royal' thing to do, but what would you do? No doubt what they, and I, and everyone else did. We all wept, we wept for the loss of our friends.

****

Well what do you think? A good first chapter? I hope you like it. I have never written a story in first person so I thought I would give it a try. It can't hurt right? Anyway, let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue with this fanfic. Flames will be burnt. LOL…never mind. Review please!

~*Judy Greenleaf*~


	2. author's note

****

Hey!

I just wanted to let my reviewer(s) know that I will try to get the next chapter of The Scam up as soon as possible. My computer is kind of screwed up right now, but that will be fixed soon. Thanks a lot! Peace out!

~*judy green leaf*~


	3. eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters. Tolkien owns everything else. ALL BOW BEFORE HIM!

Summary: Who can you trust when you can't even trust your friends? That is the question continuously running through Aragorn's head as he is led on a mystery trying to figure out what happened to his friend, encountering one deceitful person after another.

The scam

Chapter 2

I was told about what happened by my foster father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You see I wasn't even in Imladris when the Mirkwood rider came to tell my family of what happened. My brothers and I were out hunting. Believe me, when we got back and Elrond told us, there were enough tears to fill the Anduin river. I think I was too overcome with my anger to realize that some of my friends had been murdered. We made plans to travel to Mirkwood the following morning. 

"Estel, come on. We have to go now." I hated when Elladan did that. I still do. I guess I should have always been on my guard, living with elves and everything. Both he and Elrohir and every other elf were able to sneak up on me, and I was never able to hear them until they spoke. 

I nodded to him and picked up my bag that was thrown on my blue sheeted bed. "You have to be strong" he told me. I almost wanted to laugh at the thought of that. I mean how in the Valar could I possibly be strong when I had learned only hours ago that my best friend had been thrown off a cliff. It was impossible to even think about, let alone do. I knew he was only trying to help, and I didn't want to offend him. He was hurting too, so I gave him a half smile as we walked out to where Elrohir, Elrond, a few riders and Glorfindel were waiting, already mounted on horseback. 

For the most part, the trip was eventless. Quiet too. Hardly anyone spoke a word, not as we were travelling, not as we were resting. I do have to say that I was really thankful for that. I didn't want to talk to anybody about what I was feeling. If only I knew then what I know now. Maybe this whole thing could have been avoided. 

*

"I really am sorry about this Estel, really I am" she said as she dug the blade just a bit deeper into my throat. Not far enough to cause any real damage, but enough to spill blood. 

"Like hell you are" I spat. I never thought in a million years that I would ever hate her. But I guess when I made that assumption I didn't really know what harm she was capable of. I want to kick myself right now. How could I have ever let her trick me? And she wasn't even the only one who had fooled me, there were others as well. It's just that she was leading them. 

*

Anyway…

We arrived in Thranduil's realm about three and a half weeks later. I don't know why some people give Thranduil such a bad reputation. He's been called a tyrant and a bully by some of the elves in Imladris, even some in his own kingdom. He really is a strong individual, strong and level-headed. Okay, okay, maybe he lets his temper get the best of him sometimes, but don't we all? He, Rydel, Thianna, and Darnin, his advisor, greeted us at the gate. 

"I want to thank you all for coming" Thranduil said as he tried to keep his tears from spilling. You could see it just by the redness in his eyes that he really wanted to break down in weep in the company of his friends, but he wouldn't dare let himself do that. Maybe besides being temper mental sometimes, his only flaw is his pride. 

"I am so sorry for your loss" Elrond said as he and the flaxen king gripped forearms. "I lost my wife also, though under very different circumstances, I feel your pain."

"Hannon le mellon nin."

(Thank you my friend.)

After we were all shown to our guest rooms that we would be staying in for the amount of time we were here, I sought out Rydel. Next to Legolas, and well the twins, he was my closest friend. I finally found him in one of the lounges, next to a roaring fireplace. Elves don't feel the temperature, so I think he had just put himself in a trance watching the bright flames flicker before his eyes. I guess it is sort of a rhythmical thing to watch. 

"Rydel," I said as he patted him on the shoulder and sat down beside him. "I know there is absolutely nothing I can say that will ease the pain that you are feeling right now, so I won't even try. But I do want to tell you that you are not alone right now. Never while you have your father and your sister, will you be alone."

"Thank-you Estel" he responded quietly. "Thanks a lot."

The next day the funeral service was to be held. You should have seen how many people showed up. It was quite a turn out. Not that I was surprised or anything. I was sort of expecting the hundreds of people who came, to come. Guests from Rivendell and Lothlorien along with Mirkwood citizens filled the beautiful glade in which the service was taking place. 

"I would like to thank all of you for coming today" Thianna began. "It means a lot to my family and I to know that we can always count on a few to be there for us in our time of need." She brushed back a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes as she continued on with her speech. "The members of my family that were lost were all good people, who did not deserve what was thrust upon their unsuspecting souls. How do I even go on trying to fit everything in about them in only a few minutes?"

It didn't even appear like she was crying. Her face was pale though, but she's an elf so that didn't say much right? I just thought to myself that she was doing what I was doing. Keeping her feelings locked deep within herself, not asking for help even though she needed it, badly. It was a plausible explanation. 

After the funeral was concluded, everyone was moved into the grand hall. Thranduil told everybody that his kin wouldn't want people to mourn their deaths, but celebrate their lives. I think that that was a pretty good assumption to make. It was probably true. However, at the time, I wasn't in the mood for a feast. I'm sure nobody was, but I couldn't even pretend. Looking back on it, that was one of the better choices that I made. 

I decided to take a walk through Mirkwood's gardens. This realm was really a beautiful place, if you didn't take the dark forest and gigantic spiders into account. Yes you heard me, gigantic spiders. Descendants of Ungoliant no doubt. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. As I was walking, I overheard a conversation being had within the trees. Me, I'm not one to eavesdrop, okay fine I am, so I moved closer. 

When I was close enough, I saw that it was two people talking that I recognized. One of them was a rider that journeyed with my party from Imladris called Kindry. The other was a warrior from this realm named Carek. The discussion occurring froze my very blood. Let's hope I remember this word for word. I'm pretty sure I do, because it played over and over in my head since the day I heard it. 

"How did she contact you?" Carek inquired. "You being from Elrond's land and all."

"She didn't contact me, I contacted her. Once I heard about her plan, I just couldn't stay away. But that's not important. You were saying something about when you visited the encampment four weeks ago" Kindry responded as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, it appears as if she had kept him alive. I thought he was in for it after he tumbled over the side of the cliff" Carek said. "I'm guessing she has her reasons not to kill him. She must, or he'd already be dead like his brother and mother."

"Well of course. But I was under the impression that she had planned to get rid of all of them in that attack. If that's the case, then only Riandry and Thandarion are out of the picture" the noldorian elf declared. "How does she plan to fulfill her plans with Thranduil and Rydel still hanging around, and Legolas not too far away?"

"You see, Legolas will not be a problem. Everyone thinks he's already dead, they won't go looking for him. As for Thranduil, I know not her plans for him. Rydel on the other hand, he's to be gotten rid of within the week" Carek replied with a grin.

"She's asked you to do it?" Kindry asked in disbelief.

"You bet. And I'll make sure it's done right, so you don't have to worry."

"So you were up at the encampment, I still have yet to know where it is? Care to fill me in mellon nin?" Kindry inquired. 

"It's up by the Iron Hills. About two weeks by horse, who knows how long by foot" the sylvan elf stated. 

At this point I was filled with so much anxiety that I blew my cover. I went to move forward a bit when I stepped down upon a twig and it broke under my weight. "Damn it! Stupid, heavy, human feet!" I had cursed under my breath. 

"There's someone there" I had heard Carek say. But that was all I heard him say because I made a run for it. If what I had heard was the truth, then I had to speak with Rydel as soon as possible. 

Well what do you think? Like? No like? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks a lot!

~*Judy Greenleaf*~


	4. selective amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and I'm not making money off of it. 

Summary: When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save the life of Legolas and the other royals. 

****

The Scam

Chapter 3

Selective Amnesia

I kept on running as fast as I could, but unfortunately, even though I had been raised by elves, I had not the speed of one. I heard Carek and Kindry getting awfully close. It had seemed like for every step that I took, they managed ten. 

"We're gaining on him" Kindry yelled to his companion. 

"I know, he will not get away" the other responded. 

Their very voices chilled my blood. How could these two seemingly trustworthy people turn their backs on the people that they swore to protect? It wasn't right then, it's not right now. Then I thought, if soldiers of Mirkwood could do this to the royal family here, what would stop the warriors of Imladris from doing the same thing? But my thought were cut short when I felt an arrow imbed itself in the back of my right knee. I fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Estel" Kindry said as he pressed his foot down upon my back. "I should have known you would do something like this."

"Lord Elrond's foster son?" Carek asked for confirmation. He received a nod as a yes. "Well then what are we going to do with him? If we let him go, he'll spoil our plans for sure."

"Damn right I will" I spat. Now I realize that heckling your captor probably isn't the best thing to do. Carek kicked my side with such force that it sent me rolling across the leaf covered floor of the garden. As a result of that, the arrow snapped, leaving to way for me to pull it out myself. It was stuck in my flesh. I let out a grunt of pain, only to have another arrow shot in my arm, luckily not in my fighting arm. It almost went right through, but it didn't.

"Take that as a warning. Shut up" Kindry threatened. "I guess our only other option is to kill him."

Lucky for me, I had grown up with Elladan and Elrohir. This had taught me to take pain, lots of it. They would purposely put me in harmful situations and I would get hurt. They thought it was funny, I thought it was mean. Anyway, to add to my good fortune, a thunder storm started, the loudest one that I ever heard. I thought that this would give me a chance to run, but nope. As soon as I started to stand, Carek turned around and gave me the evil eye. 

"But if he turns up dead, people might get suspicious don't you think? It looks weird. There was an attack on the royals of Mirkwood, and then the foster son of the Peredhil is killed, too risky. The one who wishes to take the throne of Mirkwood with the Lady, he made this potion type thing. I swear he has the powers of a wizard, or at least the brain of one. Anyway, apparently it has the ability to wipe out one's memory. It won't vanish their knowledge of those whom they knew, just the things that make them a threat. For example, this conversation" Carek said with a grin. 

I was getting more nervous by the second. Now that I knew they weren't going to kill me, just give me selective amnesia, I knew I had to do something, something that would help me to remember. Thankfully, I have always worked best under pressure, and that instance was no different. While they were making plans to get this potion stuff, I had my finger in my abrasion and I was pretty much painting a tree with my blood. I was writing a name: Rydel. At the time I had thought that if I saw his name written there I would remember that he was going to be this 'lady's' next victim. 

"I'll wait with him. You go get this potion" Kindry ordered and the other complied. "Well I guess you're happy aren't you?" he asked as he walked over to where I was leaning against a tree. 

"About what? That I'm just going to have no memory of this so I can't warn the royals? Let me tell you something. I would rather be lifeless than helpless" I spat angrily as I held the heavily bleeding laceration on my arm, which now stung more than ever.

"Be careful what you wish for, human." The threat was clear so I stopped talking and just turned away from looking at him. "And actually I meant that you must be happy that your friend is still alive. Legolas? Well, he won't be alive for much longer. The lady won't keep him alive."

"Who is this lady?" I asked. 

"Do you really think that I am that stupid to tell you?" my captor inquired with a malicious smirk.

"Well seeing as you are robbing me of my memories, what harm would it do?"

"Good point, very good point. And I guess it will make this even harder for you, which will be fun" the noldorian elf said as he rubbed his chin. The she elf who is planning this is someone who you know very well, she's someone who the royal family knows very well. In fact she is part of the royal family."

I swear I had felt the blood drain from my face. I think I even began to tremble upon learning this. I wanted to believe he was lying and just making this up, but something about the way he said it made me realize he was being truthful. 

When Kindry saw my reaction, he began to laugh. "Yes that's right. Thianna has been planning this for five months now. She's betraying her own family. You see, she knew that if she killed her father and the crown prince, even though she was the oldest one left, the throne would still be given to Rydel. So get rid of him, but wait, Legolas would get the throne. So her only option was to have her entire family murdered. Then she and her fiancé, yes she's engaged, don't worry, her family didn't know either, would be king and queen of Mirkwood. It really is a brilliant plan, don't you think?"

"Only one as evil as you would think so" I rebutted. I remember I had felt like crying right then. Even if I could get my memory back, the only one who may believe me would be Rydel and by the time I had any chance of remembering, he'd probably be dead too. All I was doing then was praying that sometime before next week, when Rydel was to be murdered, I would find my makeshift clue. That was my only chance of saving the royals, my only chance of saving Legolas. 

"Ah, good, you're back" Kindry said as Carek came back to where I was being kept. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Carek replied. "I told her what had happened and she thinks it's a good a idea to wipe out his memory. She doesn't want him dead."

"All right then, let's get this over with" Kindry said as he took the small vile from his friend and walked over to me. "Open wide." I wouldn't comply so he knelt down on my chest; thank the Valar that elves are light, but none the less it still hurt. But I still kept my mouth firmly shut. "Fine" the elf grumbled. He then used his slender fingers and pried my mouth open. "If you won't do it, I'll do it for you." Then I felt this thick liquid come into my mouth, but I wouldn't swallow it. As a result, Carek jammed his, what felt like a steel toed boot, down upon my stomach. I had no choice but to let the drink slid down my throat. After that, everything went dark.

****

Well? What do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? Let me know. Review!!!

~*Judy Greenleaf*~


	5. what happened?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything in Tolkien's, except for the characters that I made up, that do not even compare to what Tolkien created. 

Summary: AU When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save the life of Legolas and the other royals.

****

The Scam

Chapter 4

__

What Happened?

"Estel….Estel…wake up. Estel…"

I could hear the voice of Elrohir trying to call me out of the slumber that I had been forced to. I tried to run to him, but I couldn't. In a world of darkness is where I was trapped and I couldn't even muster the energy to open my eyes. Though in my mind, I was running through a dark forest away from a foe that I couldn't see. Their face was covered by a red vale that seemed to shine through the obscurity and shadows. I can't believe that I actually thought what I was seeing was real, but I guess at the time I couldn't have known it wasn't.

"Leave me alone" I cried as I tried to sit up, but I felt myself being pushed down. Only then did I open my eyes. 

"You've been doing that for the past two days. The other few you made no movements at all" Elrohir said as he sat back down in a chair that was right beside that bed that I was lying in. He looked tired, as if he had been there for a while. "Adar was here the whole time until last night. He wouldn't leave your side. I finally convinced him that he needed to get some sleep. The only way he would agree to it is if I took his place."

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. 

"Five. You were attacked by orcs in the woods while you were taking a walk after the funeral. Carek and Kindry brought you back, they found out while they were scanning the area. You got a nasty gash on the back of your leg. You also got shot on your arm" he responded. 

I began to get out of the bed only to be shoved down again. "What? I have been asleep for a week and you still expect me to stay in bed?" I demanded. 

"You need your rest Estel."

"All right, fine. I will stay in this confounded bed. But at least let me rest in peace. I can't stand it when you, Elladan or Ada fusses over everything. Come on, you know how that feels, I just need to be alone" I said in a softer tone.

"Okay, I will come and get you when Thranduil plans to have dinner. You will probably feel better by then" Elrohir said as he turned around and left the quarters. 

I started to massage my temples. I knew there was something that was missing from the puzzle. I could feel it. There was something wrong with the picture. "I know I am forgetting something" I mumbled as I climbed out of the bed. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of pain and I could walk around quite easily. It felt good to stretch out my cramped muscles. "I need to go on a walk" I said as I threw on a blue tunic that was sitting on a table at the corner of the room. I quickly peered out the door to make sure nobody was there and out of sight I made my way outside. 

Have you ever experienced a time when you knew there was something that you should know, but you just couldn't recall what it was? That was how I felt right then. I had no clue how to recharge me memory. I didn't even know the extent to what I had forgotten, nor how important or unimportant it was. All I knew is that I wouldn't be able to settle until I found out what it was exactly that my brain had decided to misplace. 

I walked through the woods trying to see if I could remember anything. After all, that is where Elrohir said I was found. As I covered some more area, I came across something that immediately caught my eye. I knelt down beside it and licked it up in my hand. It was the back end of an arrow. It was all there except for the arrow head. I recognized it, it was an arrow from Rivendell. Not only that, but it was what Kindry used. I remembered that because a while before this I helped him make his arrows. "It was probably when they saved me from the orcs" I told myself.

I continued to walk and that is when something else came into my line of vision. I don't think anybody would have noticed unless they were actually looking closely for something, which is exactly what I was doing at the time. I ran over to the stump of the tree to look more closely that the pattern of blood decorating it. It turns out it was no pattern at all. Just a name…Rydel's name. I fell to the floor and held my head. Suddenly I had a terrible headache. I don't know how or why, but everything came back to me at that moment. I remembered everything. "I have to tell them" I said out loud as I began to stand up, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped and hit my new companion in the stomach, sending them to the ground. 

"Aragorn, it is only me" Thianna said as she put a hand on her midsection. 

"You…it's you" I stuttered as I struggled to get to my feet. "You have him captive…you're…g…going to kill him. And you are going to kill Rydel. You already had Thandarion murdered" I declared as I finally got my wits about me again. 

"No, don't you understand? They are setting me up. You know me Estel, you know I love my family. I would never want to hurt them" she replied as she moved closer to them. "Please tell me that you believe me." 

"Kindry, he said it was you. He and Carek attacked me and he said it was you." I could feel the anger filling up inside me and I was slightly afraid of what I might be tempted to do. 

"Of course he said it was me" Thianna professed. "He's from Imladris. He is going to say that it was me, everyone from Rivendell who knows is going to say it was me, or they are going to act like they don't know anything at all. They want to blame me for my mother's death, for Thandarion's death and for Legolas' supposed death. I am the only other one who knows that he is still alive. We have to save him Estel, before they kill him and Rydel too. If we don't they will win and I will burn for what they did."

I had no clue what to think as she was going on. She looked so genuine. I was naïve. I know now that I never should have trusted or believed a word that came out of her mouth or a thing that she did. "Who is setting you up?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this Estel. I didn't want you to have to become involved. You are too young to have to deal with this. I wanted to fix this all by myself, but I know now that I cannot. I need your help. How do I even tell you this?" she asked as she turned her back to me. 

"Just come right out and say it."

"Aragorn" she started as she walked over to me and took my hand in her own. "This is going to be hard for you to hear, but it is probably for your own good. I am afraid that the ones trying to take Mirkwood are those you consider your family. Elrond set it up along with the twins. I know it's hard to believe and I wouldn't trust what I am saying either. The only reason I know it is true is because I heard a conversation between Elrond and Kindry. Why do you think they didn't kill you Aragorn? Elrond may have made a turn for the worse, but he still loves you like a son. He just doesn't care about my family anymore."

"No, it's not true. Adar and the twins…they wouldn't set up something like this" I exclaimed as I pulled away from her. 

"But they have. Please, you must trust me. It is out only hope to save Rydel and to rescue Legolas. I can't lose anyone else in my family. You have to believe me" she begged as she fell to her knees in front of me. 

I saw sparkling tears in her eyes and she appeared so real. She was really smart, I do have to give her that. Everything that she had said to me, it made sense. Why wouldn't have Carek and Kindry killed me. If it was indeed Thianna, she had no problem killing her mother and brother, why would she have a problem killing me. Now I have to kick myself for what I said next. 

"What do you need me to do?"


	6. getting ready for the trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. 

Summary: AU When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood it is up to Aragorn to save Legolas and the other royals. 

****

The Scam

Chapter 5

__

Getting Ready for the Trip

I walked with Thianna for a few hours. We were discussing what to do about our current situation. It's kind of ironic, don't you think? I was talking with the villain about how to save my best friend. I guess there was no way I could have known, but still, I can't help but be angry with myself for allowing her to reel me in like she did. I feel for her act, hook, line and sinker. 

"I think it would be best if you go up to the encampment. If I leave and go, it would give Elrond the - I'm sorry. I realize that it is hard for you to accept what your foster family is doing, but it is best that you know. It would kill me to know that they had gotten their claws into you. It would kill Legolas" she said to me. 

That was probably it, you know, that way she made me fall for it. Legolas is, like I said, my best friend. She knew I would have believed or done anything just to have some hope that he was alive and that I could save him. She even knew that I would turn on my own family. "It's okay," I said. "I'm glad I know."

"So will you go to the encampment?" she had inquired. 

I nodded my head. At the time I was willing to do anything to save Legolas. I wish I had been smarter, I wish I had been able to see through her, but there is no use in crying over split milk, right? "When should I leave?"

"I'm hoping today. I can try to hold down the fort over here. You'll only be gone for just over a month, perhaps six weeks. Either Elrond, Elladan or Elrohir will probably be going down there soon, I think so anyway. I mean one of them has to give the orders to the people down at the Iron Hills. But you should go back to the palace for now. I'll be in touch with you later this afternoon" Thianna said to me. 

"All right" I replied as I began to walk back in the direction of the palace, only to be halted with I felt her hand on my shoulder. 

"Thank you Estel" she said as she pulled me into an embrace. 

"You're welcome."

*~*~*

"There you are" Elrond proclaimed as he walked over to me with all haste. "Do you have any idea how much worry you bestowed upon your brothers and I? You are not well Estel, and wondering around with all these dark elves out and about is not safe."

He had tried to put a hand on my arm, but I immediately flinched away. "I-I am sorry. I did not mean to concern you" I said as I consciously backed away from him. 

Elrond had looked confused, though I was too scared to even notice that. "Are you all right Estel?" he questioned as he walked towards me, but I continued to move away from him. I didn't see it then, but when I think back on it, like I'm doing now, I can see the hurt etched on his ageless face. I guess he knew something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what it was. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me" I stuttered as I dodged him and practically ran down the hall, in the opposite direction. I sprinted towards the quarters that I had been given, regardless of how much pain it caused my leg. I had not moved it in about a week and it had been shot, running was not the wisest thing to do. But I did. 

When I got to my room, I entered it and closed and locked the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief as I went to the mahogany dresser and removed a small bag. I began to throw some clothes in it along with some other essentials. When my bag was backed, I put on a black woollen cloak and I sat on my bed. I started to wait for Thianna. I knew I couldn't leave until I had spoken with her. 

Finally I heard a soft knock on my door. I rushed over and opened it, and much to my desire, it was Thianna. "I got you some food to take on the trip. Remember, it is a two week journey there" she told me as she entered my room. "You'll have to ration this accordingly. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive" I replied as I took the food she brought and stuffed it in my bag. It consisted mainly of Lembas bread, but at the time I had bigger issues to deal with, and some issues I didn't even know I had. "Are you going to be able to take care of things here, while I'm gone. Six weeks may not seem like a long time, but it is time enough to make you fall for three murders." I can't believe I even asked her that, I feel so- just so idiotic. 

"I'll be fine, I promise. You do not have to be concerned about me. All you have to worry about is bringing my brother home. He is the only one who can prove my innocence. I will see you when you get back" she finished as she placed a kiss on my cheek and disappeared down the corridor. 

After she left, I put the bag over my shoulder and attached my sword to my belt. I couldn't help but let a silver tear fall down my cheek as I touched the necklace that I was wearing. I had a bear tooth hanging on a thin chain around my neck. It brought me so much pain to even think about it. I had gotten the first time I had been allowed to go hunting with the twins. The first time I had been allowed to go hunting with my brothers. 

When I was still under Thianna's spell, I actually felt a tinge of hate towards my family. I thought, how could they do something like this? I had always been under the impression that Elrond and Thranduil had been friends, or at least allies in some way. It just baffled my mind to think about it. 

__

~*Flashback~ Twelve years ago*~

"Ada, do you love me?" I asked. 

"Of course I do, Estel" Elrond responded as he picked me up and sat me down upon his lap. "I love you now, and I always will love you."

"And the twins love me too?"

"And the twins love you too."

"But I am not an elf, and you are. How can you love a human?" I questioned. 

Elrond smiled. "You are not just a human, you are my son, just like Elladan and Elrohir are. Just because you are not an elf doesn't mean you are not a part of this family. Neither I, nor the twins would do anything that would hurt you, because we love you too much."

~*End Flashback*~

"This isn't fair" I thought to myself. "How come there has to be so much pain in this world? You said you would never do anything to hurt me, then why are you doing this? Why are you putting me in this position?"

I knew I couldn't dwell upon unanswerable questions, so I just shook my head and wiped away my tears. There was no time available to cry. Every minute that passed was a minute that I couldn't get back. I had to get to the Iron Hills, I had to save Legolas. 


	7. on the move

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save Legolas and the other royals. 

Author's Note: In this chapter, and in later ones in will jump from point of view. Most of it will be in first person because it's getting Aragorn's thoughts, but I also need to put in the thoughts of other people, for example, Elrond or Thianna. Therefore there will be some third person point of view. I hope that this does not become too confusing.

Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate your support!

The Scam

Chapter 6

On the Move

Nobody else came to see me, which was probably a good thing, or so I thought at the time. Perhaps if I had another visitor they could've talked some sense into me, or knocked me across the head for believing anything that Thianna had said to me. Anyway, I was able to sneak away without being noticed. I climbed down the vines that hung from the balcony of the guest quarters that I was staying in. When my feet touched the ground, I took a deep breath. Even then I could tell that the journey I was about to embark on was going to be one of the most hard things I was going to have to go through, of course it was because I thought that I was on the side against my family. I can't believe how wrong I was. 

I made my way to the stables to fetch my horse. Though as I entered the establishment I immediately felt chills run down my back. It felt as if I had ice cold eyes staring through my very being. I tried to shake the feelings off, but it was easier said than done. Remember what I said when I told you that for some of things I am going to tell you, I heard it from somebody else because I wasn't there? Well I am about to inform you of an event such as this. I apologize if I don't get this completely right, but I'll try my best. 

****

About thirty minutes earlier

"I demand to know what is going on" Elrond proclaimed as three hooded individuals entered his quarters, holding his sons against their will. It was apparent that the twins had been beaten badly, to two bloody messes. "Tell me now."

"You are not in a position to be making demands, my lord" one of the caped ones said as he pulled down his hood, revealing who he was. 

"Kindry" the peredhel said quietly as his eyes rested upon of his own guards. He was completely baffled as to why one of his own people would do this to the princes of their realm. It made absolutely no sense to him, whatsoever. 

"Ay, it is me. Here is what is going to happen, okay. You are going to come with us down to the stables. If you do not cooperate with everything that I tell you to do, me and my friends here are going to kill your sons and your heirs. Perhaps we will then kill you too, and then there will be nobody to rule Imladris. That would cause some chaos. Do we have an understanding?" Kindry questioned. 

"What is this about?" the son of Earendil inquired, trying to remain calm against the storm. 

"You will find out all in good time" he responded as he forced Elrond to follow him and the others.

****

Thirty minutes later

I wish I had witnessed that confrontation instead of hearing about it later, maybe then things wouldn't have turned out like they did. Anyway, so I was in the stables and that eerie feeling came returning to me. As fast as I could possibly go I ran to where my horse was and I pulled her out of her cell. However when I turned back around, there was someone standing right behind me, and before I knew it I was knocked to the ground. My vision become blurry and my breathing was off. When I lifted my hand to touch the back of my head where I could sense was the spot I had been hit, I found blood. I also realized that I had been stabbed when I felt this burning pain in my shoulder. I looked down and there was a dagger sitting in my flesh. Now I know that I had been poisoned, but then I was too groggy to comprehend anything. The only thing that I vividly remember about that moment was looking up and seeing Elrond standing in the corner, blanketed with darkness. 

*

Elrond hated seeing his foster son lying helpless on the floor at the mercy of these merciless people, but there was nothing that he could do. He had been told that if he did anything else other than standing still staring at the heir of Isildur, both Elladan and Elrohir would be killed. He would never be able to live with himself if he knew that his sons had died because of his unwillingness to cooperate. Inevitably it would haunt him, in essence, forever. 

*

The next thing that I remember was waking up I a cold cell. I had a pounding headache and my shoulder was in absolutely excruciating pain. It had been hard for me to remember what had happened to leave me in a condition such as this, but slowly the memories came back and flooded my mind, which did not at all help the agony running through my head. In fact, I think it made it a whole lot worse. I remembered being sent by Thianna to go to the Iron Hills, I remembered going to the stables, I remembered the scary feeling that I felt before being knocked to the ground. I also remembered seeing the elf who raised me, staring down as if happy that I was temporarily immobilized. 

I had no clue how long I had been out, but I made a guess that the ones who had taken me had made sure that I wouldn't wake up until we had gotten to our destination, which I presumed was the Iron Hills. Carek and Kindry had talked about the fact that it took two weeks to get there by foot, so it shocked me to think that I had been unconscious for half a month, if not more than that. 

"Hey, you."

When I heard someone talking to me it made my head feel like lightning bolts had just struck it, I was in so much pain. I took a deep breath as I pushed myself up onto my knees and peered into the cell adjacent from my own. There was man in it, who looked like he was about twenty years old or somewhere around that. He was visibly in bad shape, from apparent beatings. Instantly I felt sorry for him, even though I didn't even know his name. "Yeah?" I called back, my voice was raspy, and it hurt to speak. 

"What did they put you in here for?" he asked. 

Then it hit me, I wasn't quite sure. The only one who had knowledge that I knew was Thianna, wasn't she? I began to get worried. What if they had her too? What could they have possibly done to her to make her let the cat out of the bag that I knew everything? "I don't know" responded, feeling awfully stupid. "What about you?"

"My people used to live in these parts. We had a small colony that was here for many, many years. When they came, mostly everyone was killed. I don't know why they kept me alive, they slaughtered my entire family, my mother, my father, my sister, and my fiancée. I don't know why they needed this place, we have been left alone for so long, and then these elves just decide to barge in and claim it as their own. If I ever get out of here, boy am I ever going to get some well deserved retribution. My name is Elton by the way."

"Estel."

All of a sudden the door to the dungeon area burst open and in came Kindry. He was armed and ready with a spear and a bow. "Get that one out of here" he ordered to the others that accompanied him. I had been eying him intensely, and I am sure that he could sense that. 

When Elton was removed, after much struggling, Thianna had been brought in. She had her hands tied behind her back and there was a huge gash on her cheek. It still baffles my mind to think that she went to so much trouble just to make me believe her. I don't know why she needed me to be on her side, perhaps it made her feel stronger and more powerful that she had been able to turn me against the only family that I had ever known. I don't know whatever could have happened to her to make her such a sick individual. 

"I am sorry, Estel" she apologized as sparkling tears fell from her eyes. "I had to tell them that you knew too. Elrond confronted me after you had acted so distant from him that day when I told you the truth. He demanded that I told him if you knew about him and the twins or not. He said if I didn't tell him he was going to have Legolas killed as soon as possible. I had to tell him. I am so sorry."

"Shut the hell up, will you?" Kindry shouted as he kicked her in the back, or rather pretended to, which I now realize is the truth. But none the less I fell for the act. I feel so gullible and I was. I guess the only thing that can somewhat ease the pain was that both Kindry and Thianna were great actors, but even that doesn't help at all. "Don't worry, Estel, you'll be dealt with soon" the noldor elf said as he 'dragged' the she-elf out of the cell. 

Elton was then brought back in and thrown into his cell. Apparently he had witnessed what had happened from a distance. "What was that all about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

****

Well? What do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know! 


	8. on the verge of my beating

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and I am not making any money off of this story.

Summary: When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save Legolas and the other royals.

****

The Scam

Chapter 7

On the Verge of My Beating

When the sunlight began to shine in the room it only made the throbbing pain in my head even worse. All of the physical pain, plus the emotional pain makes for on agonizing combination. At the point I was at the only thing that I had the strength to hope for was to see Legolas one more time. He was my best friend and I figured I was going to eventually be killed, I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry for not coming through for him.

"Estel" Elton called worriedly. "Estel!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and I forced myself into a seated position. I had no idea how this whole predicament could get any worse, but by the tome that he spoke to me with, I could tell that it was going to. When I looked at him, I was able to see the fear etched on his soiled face. "What's wrong?"

"They're coming."

"The guards?" I questioned.

Elton nodded his head and my eyes widened with fear. Every time they came to us it was to beat one of us. That's how it had been for the last two weeks of my captivity. I can imagine that's that how it was for Elton well before I came to be his fellow prisoner. With all of the might that I had stored in my body, I had managed to push myself up onto my feet. My companion was in no condition to be beaten, I knew that he would not survive. He had lost at least ten pounds to his slim frame and he had been the last one to get tortured. I would not let him go through it again just to save my own hide.

The door to the dungeon area then thrust open and I saw Carek and Kindry enter. I can still see the evil that was in their faces in my dreams. There was nothing in them but pure hated and maliciousness. It was a bittersweet thing when they walked up to my cell, with every intention of taking me. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're ready to come with us. Remember, if you struggle, we'll take him instead" Kindry laughed as he motioned to the other captive.

"I'm not going to struggle"

Carek raised one eyebrow as he looked at me. "You stupid human" he guffawed. "I knew it would take no time before we were able to break you in half."

There was no point in me trying to retort what he said to me, but I still couldn't help but pull myself free of their grip and run to Elton's cell. I had a feeling that this was going to be the last time that we were going to see each other and that hurt me because we had become good friends during our time in captivity. I also knew though that this was going to be especially hard on him.

"Don't worry, you're going to come back. They're going to hurt you, but that's it" he said and it seemed like he was trying to convince himself of this, but it helped me none the less.

"If I don't come back…" I started to say, but he immediately cut me off.

"You're going to come back" he said shaking his head. "Like I said, they're going to hurt you, they're not going to kill you."

"If I don't come back" I started again. I had to tell him this. There was a chance that he wouldn't survive if I didn't tell him. "You cant let them know that you're suffering because I am gone. If you do it will only make them stronger and they will hurt you so much more. Don't let them think that anything has changed. It is your only hope of surviving here."

"Well, when they are in there torturing you, trying to kill you, don't let them think that they are really hurting you. It'll only make it worse" Elton responded, and it was only then that it sunk it what they were going to do to me.

__

Baby cried the day the circus came to town,

'Cause she didn't want parades just passing by her.

So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown,

While she danced without a net upon the wire.

I know a lot about her, 'cause you see,

Baby, is an awful lot like me.

Don't cry out loud,

Just keep it inside,

And learn how to hide your feelings.

Fly high and proud.

And if you should fall,

Remember you almost had it all.

Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down,

They left behind her dreams among the litter.

And the different kind of love she thought she'd found,

There was nothing left but sawdust and some glitter.

But Baby can't be broken, 'cause you see,

She had the finest teacher, that was me.

I told her:

Don't cry out loud,

Just keep it inside,

And learn how to hide your feelings.

Fly high and proud.

And if you should fall,

Remember you almost had it all.

Don't cry out loud,

Just keep it inside,

And learn how to hide your feelings.

Fly high and proud.

And if you should fall,

Remember you almost made it.

Don't cry out loud,

Just keep it inside,

And learn how to hide your feelings.

Fly high and proud.

And if you should fall,

Remember you almost had it all.

"All right, get up" Kindry said as he dragged me up onto my feet.

They pulled me out of the room and down this hallway. There was one thing about this that confused me though. Every other time that I had been taken to get beaten it was to a different part of the residence. I had never been to this part of my prison before. When we got to the place that they obviously wanted to take me to, they pushed open the wooden doors and shoved me in the room. My eyes widened when I laid my eyes on the contents of the room. I thought I had seen every possible torture weapon that there was, this one instance proved me wrong to the fullest extent possible.

Like I had promised, I didn't struggle when they forced me down onto a wooden table. But of course I would have liked to when they tied down my hands and my feet with leather straps that were so tight it felt like my circulation was being cut off. I knew I couldn't do anything though. Elton's life depended on my being cooperative while they killed me.

I hated them so much, I still do. It baffles me that I once trusted Kindry with my life. He used to be one of the most praised elven warriors in all of Imladris and this is what he turned out to be. He was a back stabber. Carek was just the same. Thranduil and Riandry trusted him with their lives and the lives of their children and he helped to take the life of he queen and the crown prince. I guess that proves you can't really trust anybody, because I trusted Thianna, right up until the point I found out the truth about her, I trusted her.

"Well, it's time to begin" Carek said evilly as he took down a leather strap embedded with metal hooks. "Are you ready to die?"

****

Well, what do you think? I am sorry that I have taken so long to update, but I have been super-busy. I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations, but I had a lot of writer's block so it may not be that good. By the way, the song in this chapter is called Don't Cry out Loud, by Melissa Manchester. Please review!

Judy Greenleaf


	9. Still No Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save Legolas and the other royals.

The Scam

Chapter 8

Still No Answers

I just stared at my assailant hoping to come to some kind of revelation in my silence. Unfortunately a revelation never came, just another question.

"Are you ready to die?" Carek questioned again. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"You are going to pay for this" I declared. "You are not going to get away with this."

"I think we already have" Kindry laughed. "No one is here to save you. Everyone that you love is against you and everyone else is dead or soon to be dead. You're all alone, Estel. It's time to face it."

"Someone is going to realize what's going on" I retorted. I suppose I was right in a sense, but in the end it was me who realized the truth. I was living in a fabricated world where fairy tale endings were a reality. It was the outcome of my sheltered upbringing. Elrond had only ever tried to give me the best of the best and I repaid him by believing the lies that were being spread about him and his family.

Carek crossed his arms in front of him. "And who is going to realize this? Elrond? He's the bad guy. Elladan? He's a bad guy too. Thandarion? He's dead. Like I said, you're all alone now."

000

"Has all of this been worth it?" I asked trying to push away from my companion and the blade she held, but having no where to go but forward.

My captor smiled at me. "Has it been worth it? Why wouldn't it be worth it? As soon as you're out of the picture, my plan will have been carried out completely. I will have the throne and no one will be able to contend me. Eventually I plan on being the most powerful ruler in Middle Earth."

"I highly doubt that will happen" I said with a sarcastic laugh. "You obviously don't have the people skills for a job like that."

"Remember, I am the one with the knife. I would be careful about what comments slip out of your mouth. One wrong word could cost you your life."

000

"Do you know where they put Adar?" Elrohir asked as he rubbed the side of his aching head.

Elladan shook his head. "No I don't."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No I don't."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"I don't know anymore than you do" Elladan snapped. "Now stop it with all of these confounded questions. I am trying to think."

"If we knew where we were we could find a way out of here?" Elrohir declared. "How did they keep us unconscious or drugged for so long?"

The older twin shrugged his shoulders. "We were unconscious and drugged like you said. We don't know how long we were out. It could have been three days or it could have been three weeks or it could have been three months. There is no way to know for sure unless we talk to somebody."

"If someone comes in here I'm asking about Adar" Elrohir professed as he pulled on the metal bars that were keeping him and his brother encased. "If they hurt him they are going to live to regret the day they were born."

Elladan couldn't help but worry about his twin brother. Elrohir always threw all caution to the wind. The older twin knew better even though he was the one with the unquenchable temper. Elrohir always took things so much worse when it came to matters about family. Elladan liked to keep things bottled up inside until they all came out in a fury of rage.

"I just wish I knew what was going on" Elrohir said. "I want to know where Ada is; I want to know where Estel is. He's too young to deal with this. He doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation."

"Don't worry" Elladan said. "We're going to find a way to get through this. We always find a way to get through things like this."

"This is different though" Elrohir pointed out. "We don't know who has us captive. We don't even know why they have us captive."

"We know Kindry and Carek have something to do with it" Elladan professed. "The only thing that worries me is that they haven't been here in a while to check up on us. It's like they're not even concerned about anything."

"We have gone over the fact that we've been unconscious" Elrohir said. "Perhaps they have been in here and we just weren't awake to notice."

"But now we've been up for four days" Elladan declared. "No one has been in here. They're not trying to keep us in darkness anymore. I don't understand that."

"I don't care what they're reasons are for that. I'm just glad I'm awake now" Elrohir proclaimed. "Maybe now we will get some answers."

000

"Just tell me one thing," I began as I looked at Carek and Kindry, "then you can beat me as much as you want. I just want one answer."

"It depends what you're asking" Kindry said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Are Rydel and Thranduil still alive or have they been killed too?" I questioned. I had remembered their conversation stating that Rydel was to be killed within the week and that was about a month ago.

Carek smiled at me. "Wouldn't it kill you to learn that they had been killed already? You were too late to save them."

"Just tell me" I begged.

"They haven't been killed yet" Carek said. "Yet."

"What about Legolas? Is he still alive?" I asked.

"You said one question, Estel" Kindry responded. "That would be questioned number two so I'm afraid you can't get an answer."

"Don't be like that" I said. "I'm going to die here. At least let me die in peace."

"Since when do we care about your feelings? I don't care if you die in a world of turmoil. It just makes this all the more entertaining" Carek laughed.

"You can't be that evil" I declared. "That doesn't happen to someone in a matter of months. There has to be little pieces of the people you were still buried somewhere inside."

"You always were the optimist" Kindry said with a malicious smile. "Unfortunately you are wrong. We're not going to help you out. Essentially, you're going to have to suffer through this beating wondering all the while if your best friend is still alive."

000

"We need to find out what is going on" Rydel exclaimed as he paced back and forth in his father's study.

"It does not make any sense" Glorfindel added. "Something must have happened to them. It's been four weeks. They wouldn't have just disappeared on their own."

"We've sent out countless search parties" Thranduil said. "There has been no trace found of Estel, Thianna, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Carek or Kindry. No one saw any of them before they disappeared. The only thing that we have to go on is that both Estel and Thianna have things missing from their rooms."

"Estel wouldn't just leave without telling anybody" Rydel said. "Neither would Thianna. Especially with all that's going on. They would make the effort."

"If it was something of grave importance, Estel would just leave" Glorfindel said as the true nature of the human dawned on him. "If it was very important he would not want to get anyone else involved."

"This must have something to do with what happened to Legolas, Thandarion and your mother" Thranduil said. "It is too much of a coincidence otherwise. We need to find those dark elves and deal with them before they hurt our families anymore than they already have."

"But where do we start?" Glorfindel questioned. "You said it yourself. There's no trace of any of them. It is like they vanished into thin air."

Rydel crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't care about all of these things against us. I have lost too many people. I will not lose anymore. We are going to find them no matter what it takes."

_I wish I could have been there at this point. As fate would have it, I was stupid enough to leave Mirkwood when that is where I should have been all along. However, because I happen to be the most gullible person in the world, everyone was left in the dark until it was far too late._

"I know you're anxious to find them, we all are, but there are certain precautions that need to be taken" Glorfindel advised. "If you're not careful you could end up being hurt as well and then no one would be around to find them."

"We are going to find them" Thranduil assured as he placed his hands on his last child's shoulders. "I promise you that we will find them. We'll bring your sister and your friends back home."

_Things would have turned out much better if I could have just told them what was really going on at that point. It would have saved so much pain and suffering, not to mention blood._

"What if we find them too late?" Rydel questioned. "What if we find them and they're dead just like Thandarion and Legolas and Naneth? I will not risk that happening. I'm going to look for them myself. The search parties are obviously useless. If you want something done right, you have to do to yourself."

"The best thing for you to do is remain calm" Glorfindel said.

"Do not try to feed me that nonsense" Rydel said shaking his head. "I realize that it is your job to advise people, but do not try it on me. I have lost pretty much my entire family. I will not sit back and wait for my sister's body to turn up somewhere."

"That's not what we're asking you to do" Thranduil assured. "I need you to watch over Mirkwood. Glorfindel and I are leaving in the morning to search for them. Someone has to be here to rule over our country. I trust no one anymore. You are the only one that I would leave in control."

"You can't expect me to just wait around here" Rydel said. "I can't do it."

"You have to" Thranduil said. "Our people need someone to look up to; they need someone to turn to. You're the only person they have now."

"I don't know how to rule a country" Rydel opposed. "I'll go with Glorfindel."

Thranduil walked over to his son and pulled him into an embrace. "You can do this. I know that you can. You just have to be strong. Be strong for our people; be strong for your sister."

000

"I told you you'd come back" Elton said as he stared at my still form lying on the concrete floor of my cell. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I feel like a brick wall has just crumbled upon me" I mumbled as I tried to pull myself up, but to no avail. I fell back down on the floor.

"What did they do to you?" Elton inquired.

"I have no idea" I responded. "Nothing that they did to me before ever hurt this much. All I know is that my best friend is probably dead and all my attempts to save him were for nothing. I couldn't rescue him and now he's dead."

"It's not your fault that we're being held captive by heartless people" Elton said. "If they want to hurt someone, they're going to hurt someone. Nothing anyone could say would change that."

"Maybe you're right" I sighed. "But that does not change that fact that Legolas is probably dead and he might never coming back."


	10. Hope vs Reality

1Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Summary: When treason is suspected in the kingdom of Mirkwood, it is up to Aragorn to save the lives of Legolas and the other royals.

The Scam

Chapter 9

Hope vs. Reality

"None of this makes sense" I declared as I leaned my head against the cement wall of my cell. "They do not need me. Why can't they just end it now?"

"You cannot think like that" Elton replied as he crawled to the door of his cell. "You cannot lose hope. Not after we've already been through so much."

"And what's become of us, Elton? What have we gotten for keeping hope? It is useless to continue living in a world that we've created based on aspirations for freedom. That world does not exist. This is where we are. This is our reality" I said. I tried to shield my eyes from the rays of sunlight that were drifting into the dungeon.

Elton just shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that I am going to die here. I will get revenge for my family, no matter what it takes."

I really do admire Elton for keeping the faith as long as he did. I gave up long before he did. "I'm sorry. I want to believe that I will save Legolas; that I'll come through for Thianna; that I won't fail everyone. It's just that each day I move farther and farther away from making that come true. I don't even know if Legolas is alive. We've been here for almost a month. Every day we get beaten. Every day I wonder why this is happening. Every day I find no answers."

"Do you ever think that each day you don't find any answers you are just moving closer to the day you do?" Elton asked. "It's just something to think about."

Ever since that day, I have been running that statement through my head. In essence, Elton was right. All of these days eventually led me to realizing the truth. Granted, it took a while, but I got there. I got here. Here turned out to be just as bad.

000

Rydel sat at his father's pine desk tapping his fingers. He had been alone in the kingdom now for two weeks and it had not gotten easier. He had to deal with complaints from the people of Mirkwood questioning where their king had gone. Questioning why Thranduil would leave at a time like this. Rydel tried to explain that his father had no choice, but the demands kept coming.

"How are you doing, my lord?' Darnin asked as he brought in a kettle of tea along with day's paperwork.

Rydel just clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be king. Not once was I jealous of what Thandarion would have to do with his life. I was glad with the status of prince. Thandarion was looking forward to this. Working intimately with the public and you. Do not take this the wrong way, Darnin, you are a good person, but this is not what I chose for myself. Thandarion would have revelled in this."

"I am sorry, my lord" Darnin said as he placed the tray on the desk. "There will always be someone here for you. There will always be someone here to help you."

"No there will not" Rydel opposed. "I learned that when I watched my mother and my brother get thrown off the side of a cliff. I learned that when I saw my brother get stabbed through the chest. I learned that when I had to sit there and watch him die. You never know what is going to happen. My father is gone too. Who knows if he'll ever be coming back?"

"That's why I am here" Darnin said with a smile. "Your father will come back and he'll bring your sister with him. I promise."

000

There are so many times when I wish that I had been killed. I wouldn't have had to witness all of these things that happened. I wouldn't have to live with the fact that I turned my back on my family. I would be in Mandos away from this pain. However, I know that even Mandos wouldn't help me escape every torment.

000

Elrond stared into the eyes of his captor. He could feel the blood dripping down the sides of his face. He could feel his heart breaking. "It is not too late to turn back. It is not too late to make this right. You do not have to do this Thianna."

The princess raised as eyebrow at her companion before she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him within an inch of her. "You are a fool, Elrond. That has always been your biggest problem. You cannot accept that someone in this world does not want to be in the side of good and loyalty. Face it, this is how it is going to be."

"Your father loves you" the lord of Imladris proclaimed. "He only wants what is best for you. You can change this. Tell me where my sons are and I will help you go to Thranduil."

Thianna smiled and crossed her arms in front of her. "Do you think I need your help? Do you see all of these people?" she questioned motioning the guards that surrounded them. "They all work for me. They do my bidding. I do not need a worthless piece of dirt like you on my side."

"Where are my sons?" Elrond asked. He had lost patience by this time.

I can't seem to recall" Thianna said as she cocked her head to the side. "I don't remember if I've already killed them. That is the ultimate plan, so it may have already been done."

"If you've hurt any of them..."

"What are you going to do?" Thianna interrupted. "Are you going to take back your offer to help me? That would be such a loss, a loss that I couldn't live with."

"What happened to you?' Elrond inquired.

_I've asked that question many times myself. Unfortunately, I didn't get a better answer than the one that she gave to my foster father. _

"I had a revelation" the daughter of Thranduil explained. "I realized that I could get much more out of life doing this than I could out of being the perfect daughter; the perfect princess. That life was nothing but lies. This is a life meant for a person of my superiority."

"The life you are living now is nothing but lies" Elrond retorted. "None of these people care about you. They are only in it for what you can offer them. They do not care who leads them as long as they get something. You could die and it would not mean a thing to them."

"I am afraid that your tactics will not work on me" Thianna said. "I am not a child."

"You are not going to get away with this."

"I already have."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to do this on a regular basis. Reveiw pretty please :)**


End file.
